


Blissful Night

by infinitestarss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mention Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tags Are Hard, Teacher Otabek Altin, i don't know how to tag, just adding tags everywhere, someone help me tag, stripper yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarss/pseuds/infinitestarss
Summary: She did have a pretty face. From what he saw, her nose was small but long enough with a cutely rounded tip. Her plush lips were covered in clear, pink glossy lip gloss. Her eyes were the color of the sky, bright blue, and the black eyeliner she wore only made the color stand out.But he wasn’t here to look at her.





	Blissful Night

The waitress walked to the table, placing down a glass of bourbon. He thanked her and smiled at her politely, she blushed and smiled back before she walked away, swaying her hips side to side. She was obviously new since he hadn’t seen her around before and all the new guys and girls started off as either waitresses or bartenders.

She was pretty tall, long brown wavy hair that pooled down her shoulders and back. Her hair seemed soft, silky–it maybe even smelled good. She was dressed in a tight, white button-up blouse. The sleeves were rolled up to the middle of her arm, the ends of the blouse were tied right above her navel. The last few buttons of the blouse were left opened, letting anyone who looked at her chest a nice view of her cleavage and nice rounded breasts. She was also in a black mini skirt that exposed her long tan legs. She had a nice rounded ass that filled up the skirt, even more, making it seem even shorter.

She did have a pretty face. From what he saw, her nose was small but long enough with a cute rounded tip. Her plush lips were covered in clear, pink glossy lip gloss. Her eyes were the color of the sky, bright blue, and the black eyeliner she wore only made the color stand out. Her high cheek bones were covered in a pink powder and she smelled of sweet roses. He was able to make all this out, even in a dark place like this with only dark pink and purple lights.

But he wasn’t here to look at her.

Otabek grabbed his glass of bourbon from the small rounded table beside him and took a long sip. The cool drink burned down his throat, making his eyes squeeze shut for a few seconds. He licked his lips and placed the glass back down as he tapped his foot to the beat of the drums surrounding him. His eyes darted around the place.

It looked the same as every Friday, as every weekend actually. Men from the ages of twenty-one to those of even seventy were seated around small tables, a waitress sitting at their laps who looked uncomfortable–they couldn’t complain though, it was their job. The men had arms snaked around their waists, even going as far as groping but never too much so they wouldn’t get kicked out. Other men were seated near the illuminated stage, dollar bills flying everywhere and being placed in between the skin and light clothing.

Some women were even here. They were either too drunk and laughing loudly or they were at the bar, carelessly flirting with the bartenders. Some were standing around the smaller stages with the male dancers dancing against poles or dancing against some of the women–who were placing money in between the waistband of their too tight underwear.

Two dancers were on stage at the moment. Two petite girls; a redhead and a brunette. They were twirling their bodies around the metal poles on each side of the stage. The moved around the stage, in just a two piece, walking towards each other. They stood in front of each other and their hands began to move around each other’s bodies. They were definitely putting on a show that they knew will get them the big dollars.

Their eyes spotted Otabek and they smiled. He smiled back and lifted his glass towards them. _Mila and Sara._ They were two gorgeous girls who really knew how to move and if Otabek was straight, he would’ve been one of the guys asking for a private dance later.

Mila and Sara finished their performance and gathered all the money on the stage floor before walking off the stage. Otabek glanced down at his watch to check the time:

_9:58 p.m. Two minutes left._

The stage was beginning to quickly get cleaned, the lights had turned off, leaving the place dark except for the dim lights at the bar.

A low voice began to sing, gradually the volume of the voice increased the more the song continued. Otabek adjusted his eyes to the dark stage, a dark silhouette walked up to the middle of the stage. As the voice of the song kept on singing, a dark pink light shone to the back of the dancer’s leg revealing them wearing tight black leather pants that shaped the long legs and the nice round ass. As the next few lines came to the slow song, a dark purple light shone at the dancer’s back revealing them wearing a dark blue, short sleeved crop top with a black fishnet tank top underneath.

The dancer began to move, a hand moving down to touch his ankle over the black boots, moving his hand up the side of the leg to the back of his thighs and over his ass. The movement was done again but this time on the other leg and then both at the same time.

“Oh! He just started!”

Otabek heard a female voice say behind him. It sounded like Mila but he wasn’t going to turn around to check, he was too focused on the sight in front of him.

The dancer slowly walked to the metal pole in the middle of the stage and grabbed it, slowly circling around it and right when the beat dropped, the dancer jumped on the pole, wrapping the legs around it. A dark blue light shone on the dancer’s face, blonde hair turning blue under the light, high cheek bones exposed, pink lips and green eyes captivating the audience.

He was beautiful.

The dancer moved more up the pole, only holding on to the pole with his legs, his hands grabbing the hem of his crop top and pulled it over his head, throwing it over his shoulder, to the stage. He was left in just the black fishnet top, exposing more of his pale body and showed off small, pink nipples that were pierced.

He arched his chest up and away from the pole, looking back at the audience upside down. He began to slide down the pole and as he got closer to the floor, he placed his hands down on the stage floor and unwrapped his legs from the pole slowly and carefully. His back was still arched as he swung his legs over his head, placing his feet on the floor behind him. His back was still to the audience as he bent down, giving everyone a view of his ass, his blonde hair cascading down his face.

The music continued to play as he finally turned around, his hands moving up his body slowly, fingers raking through his hair as he bent his knees a bit and licked his lips, parting them afterward. The soft strums of a bass guitar surrounded them all and he followed every beat. He rolled his body before walking down the line of the stage, his eyes darting around the room, looking for only one pair.

Otabek followed every move, his hand around the glass cup tightening, his lips parted and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. Brown eyes and green eyes locked, the dancer smirked a bit as he moved down to the floor, sitting on his knees, back arched again as he moved his hands down his body, eyes not leaving the other’s as his hand moved down and under the waistband of his leather pants, cupping himself.

Otabek smirked as the audience erupted in cheers and whistles, throwing money to the dancer and placing bills in between the waistband of his leather pants. The dancer sat up and crawled on the stage, a mischievous grin on his lips. He laid down on the stage and thrusted his hips up to the beat of the drums of the song. He stood up threw his head back fast, his hair following.

As the song was coming to an end, the dancer moved back to the pole and continued to move around it on and on it, grinding his hips on it. A thin sheet of the sweat already formed on the dancer’s body. Once the song ended completely, the men and women threw money at him to which he accepted, collecting it all before running off stage.

Otabek was left breathing fast, even he was sweating. He licked his lips and finished his drink quickly to try and get him to calm down.

“He was great, wasn’t he?” A female voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Mila, grinning from ear to ear, arms wrapped around Sara’s waist from behind.

Otabek chuckled lightly, nodding, “Yeah, he was.”

“He worked on it so hard the whole week, said he wanted to surprise you,” Sara smirked.

“Do you hags not know how to keep your damn mouth shut?” A voice interrupted them.

Otabek turned back around and looked up at the blonde, smirking as he walked to him.

“Oh Yuri, come on, he liked it, we saw.” Mila grinned sheepishly.

Yuri walked to Otabek and stood in between his legs, hands moving up the other others neck, fingers scratching at the back of his head.

“You liked it?”

“Yeah, I loved it.”

“Good.”

Yuri bent down and pressed his lips against Otabek’s, the kiss was feverish, it was full of hunger. Otabek didn’t hold back. He grabbed Yuri by the waist and pulled him down onto his lap. From behind, Otabek heard Mila whistling to which he grinned.

“I missed you,” Yuri said against his lips.

“Yeah? How much?” Otabek said in a low voice.

“A lot.” Yuri nipped Otabek’s lower lip and pulled it against his teeth.

Otabek pulled back and looked at him before moving to Yuri's neck, placing wet kisses everywhere.

“I missed you too, kitten.”

Yuri raked his fingers through Otabek’s hair, pulling his head closer, head tilted back, exposing more of his neck. His eyes were closed, lips parted as soft moans escaped his lips as Otabek sucked on his neck softly. Yuri pulled his head back as he crashed his lips onto Otabek’s, kissing him hungrily; tongue moving against tongue, teeth clashing.

“Come on, let’s go to the back room,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek’s lips.

Yuri got up from his lap and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Both of their lips were swollen and red, evidence of their kissing. Yuri smiled at him as he dragged him across the club towards the back rooms in which the private dances were held.

Otabek ran a hand through his hair, following behind him, eyes looking around. It wasn’t his first time here, he already knew the place, thanks to Yuri, Mila, and Victor. They dragged him around the place a lot, especially when he and Yuri had just begun their thing.

Yuri picked the last room at the end of the hallway, unlocking it with a key he had. He opened the door and walked in.

“Beka, come on, get in here.” Yuri groaned as he grabbed him by the collar of his button up shirt and pulled him into the room, closing it and locking it behind him as he pushed Otabek against the door.

Otabek groaned at the sudden push but immediately turned it into a moan when Yuri went back to kissing him. He grabbed him by the waist, pushing him over to the couch on the far end of the room. Yuri smirked and laid down, pulling Otabek on top of him as soon as the back of his legs hit the couch.

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Otabek spoke as he kissed down Yuri’s throat, tongue licking at the small dips on his neck.

“Show me then…” Yuri breathed out, his legs wrapping around Otabek’s waist. He moved his hips up and both moaned, their clothed cock’s moving against each other.

Otabek’s hands moved up Yuri’s body, his fingers finding Yuri’s nipples and he gently pulled them through the small holes of the fishnet top. He moved down and took one of the nipples in between his lips, his tongue playing with the small bud and the nipple ring, gently pulling on it.

Yuri let out small moans, moving his hips up more, grinding up to Otabek. He began to unbutton Otabek’s shirt, his nails grazing down the toned stomach. Three years and Yuri will never get over the fact that for a middle school teacher, Otabek was so fit.

“Stop teasing and get on with it.” Yuri groaned, pushing off Otabek’s shirt off his shoulder and throwing it on the floor.

“Patience, baby.”

Yuri groaned again, frustrated. He flipped them over so Otabek was now on his back and Yuri was straddling his hips.

“Fuck patience. I need you. Now.” Yuri bent down and kissed him hard, his hands moving down Otabek’s body, fingers fumbling with the belt and button of his pants.

Once he managed to unbuckle the belt and unbutton the pants, Yuri slipped his thumbs under the waistband of the pants and began pulling them down his hips. Otabek moved his hips up a bit to slide the pants off completely and kick them off along with his shoes and socks. Yuri also managed to take off his shirt, leaving him completely shirtless.

Yuri bent back down, kissing Otabek once again as he grinded his hips down on the other, the friction between their cocks causing them to groan in pleasure. Otabek placed his hands on Yuri’s waist, dragging his hips down more as he bucked his hips in every grind.

“Come on, get these off, baby,” Otabek mumbled against Yuri’s jaw as he pulled at the waistband of the leather pants. Yuri nodded before standing up on the couch, looking down at Otabek as he pulled down the tight pants. Otabek kept his eyes locked on Yuri’s, licking his lips. His eyes trailed down his body once Yuri threw his pants on the floor. Yuri had gone commando so he was completely naked and he was a sight to behold. Otabek was never tired of looking at him like this.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful, Yura...” Otabek grabbed him and pulled him down back on his hips. He grabbed his face and pulled it down to his own to kiss him.

With continued kissing and grinding, Yuri finally pulled away pushed two of his fingers inside his mouth, looking down at Otabek. He covered his fingers completely in spit, his tongue moving around the long slender fingers. Otabek rubbed Yuri’s thighs, his fingers moving further up and finally wrapping his hands around Yuri’s cock.

He began to move his hand up and down slowly, making Yuri moan loudly and shiver. He threw his head back as he pulled his fingers out his mouth and moved his hands to his back. His lips were parted as he sat up on his knees and moved his hands in between his legs, a finger teasing at his rim before pushing one in, making him gasp.

He moved his finger in and out, slowly pushing in a second finger, stretching himself open ever more. Otabek watched, mesmerized, his cock twitching in his boxers. He grabbed the waistband of his own boxers and pushed them down, kicking them off as well. He took himself in his free hand and pumped his hands up and down slowly, on himself and on Yuri.

Yuri managed to slip in a third finger, panting now. Otabek looked between Yuri’s legs, catching a glimpse of Yuri’s fingers slipping inside himself.

“Beka… Beka…” Yuri panted out, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Yeah, kitten, get yourself open for me. Looking so beautiful, Yura,” Otabek said in a low voice.

“I need you, in me, now, please,” Yuri whined, his body jolting as his fingers brushed against his prostate.

“You think you ready for me, baby?”

Yuri only nodded, his hands moving faster now.

“Okay…” Otabek removed his hands from himself and from Yuri. He spat on his hand and wrapped his hand around his cock, getting himself wet.

Yuri removed his fingers from himself and looked down at Otabek, sweat already rolling down his body, even more so from before. Otabek continued moving his hand, looking up at Yuri.

“Ready?”

Yuri nodded as Otabek let go of himself. Yuri grabbed his cock from behind and aligned the tip to his rim, teasing himself first before pushing the tip inside himself. He parted his lips as he slowly moved down on the cock, his breathing getting harsher. Otabek began to pant, a thin sheet of sweat on his body. Yuri sinks down, sheathing Otabek completely with himself.

Yuri stayed sitting down, getting used to the feeling for a while– _To think he’s done this several times and never getting used to Otabek’s cock._ Otabek gasped, a low moan sounding at the base of his throat, the feeling of tight heat around himself feeling so good. Yuri was flushed pink from his chest up to his neck, breathy moans escaping his lips as he began to rock his hips.

Yuri slowly moved his hips up and down, bouncing up and down on Otabek’s cock. His hands were placed on his stomach, holding himself up. Otabek watched; his own private little dance right here that no one else was going to get, not now, not ever. He bucked his hips up causing Yuri to let out a little ‘ _uh_.’

Yuri began to rock his hips faster, slamming himself down on Otabek’s cock, his breathing getting harsher, his head was thrown back and he looked like a god. Otabek slammed his hips up as Yuri moved down and Yuri let out a cry, his body shivering. _Gotcha._ Otabek continued to thrust his hips up harshly. The sounds Yuri was making were music to his ears, little ‘ _uh’s_ ’ and loud moans, the whines, and cries, it was all beautiful.

“Beka… ah, yeah, right–

Otabek continued his thrusting, knowing exactly what Yuri meant. The slapping of their skin against each other’s, their sweaty bodies, the moans surrounding them in the small room, it was all they waited for since they had kissed goodbye in the morning.

Yuri clenched around Otabek, his legs tensing,

“I’m comi…”

And with a few more thrust of Otabek, Yuri came with a loud cry, his head thrown back. His nails dug into Otabek’s stomach, white spurts hitting Otabek’s stomach and his own. Otabek held him by the hips as he continued his own thrusts.

“Fuck, Yura.” Otabek moaned before coming inside the other. Yuri recovered a bit, still moving his hips to milk Otabek through his orgasm. Both were panting hard now, sweat completely covering both of their bodies.

Yuri fell on top of Otabek as Otabek slipped out of him slowly and gently. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s body, his hand running down his back as Yuri rested his head on his chest, both gaining their breath back slowly.

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, Yuri looked up at Otabek, his chin resting on his arms on Otabek’s chest. He placed a small kiss on Otabek’s chin, smiling. Otabek opened his eyes and looked down at Yuri, smiling.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Yuri grinned.

“You okay?”

“I’m fucking great.”

Otabek let out a small chuckle. Yuri moved closer to his face to press his lips against his and they kissed gently, lovingly. Yuri pulled back and nuzzled his face into his neck, sighing contently.

“You’re the only good thing today.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Why?”

“Because fucking Victor wanted me to get him some shit for the pig but I was busy but he kept nagging so I had to go to the fucking supermarket and get him his groceries. His fucking groceries! Can you believe that shit? What the fuck do I look like, a fucking maid? All because he wanted to stay home with the pig and the little brat. Like he doesn’t stay home every day already.”

Yuri huffed as Otabek chuckled.

“It’s not funny Beka.”

“Sorry sorry. But that little brat is also your godson.”

“Yeah I know but he’s still a fucking brat.”

“That’s it?”

Yuri shook his head, “No. Then Mila and Sara. They also wouldn’t stop nagging me. Kept saying shit like, ‘Are you ready?’ ‘Otabek is coming tonight.’ ‘Better not mess up.’ Like I wasn’t fucking nervous already.”

“Well you did great. I loved it. Even if everyone saw. I wanted to poke their eyes out.”

Yuri looked up at him and smiled, “Well know it was all for you. Just you.”

“Good.” Otabek smiled before kissing him slowly again.

“I love you.” Yuri mumbled against his lips.

“I love you too, kitten.” Otabek pecked his lips.

And the day filled with kids yelling and running around hallways in school, with cup after cup of coffee, with kids messing up the most basic pieces of music, this right here was just perfect for Otabek. It was bliss. The whole day was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> First YOI fic so any feedback will be accepted! I am trash for otayuri. Stripper!Yuri was something I've wanted to do for a long time. I actually have a whole back story to the origins of Otabek, Yuri, Yuuri, and Victor so if you wanna read that, let me know and I'll start writing it up!! Anyways thanks for reading :)))
> 
> Also head over to my [tumblr](https://infinitestarsss.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see me reblog a bunch of shit or ask me anything:


End file.
